


Sweet Lies

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [9]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuckboy!Jinhwan, Jinhwan is bad at relationships, Junhoe will be fine, M/M, Random Song Challenge, What a pun, but it's good, fake love fake dating, fluff in the middle, it's sad, junhoe is in love, mentions of coffee shops, mentions of college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: When your crush asks you to fake date them for a while and you accept that, are there many chances of everything going too bad? Maybe?Part 9: Junhoe/JinhwanSong 9: Fake Love - BTS





	Sweet Lies

It was a mistake, a huge one, for sure. He was aware of it, he knew it from the start. But know he was lost there, in a deep dark forest, alone, not knowing a way out, not remembering the way he took there. It was no one’s fault but his own, believing that he even had a chance, that they could be really together and the world would be perfect, rainbows in the sky, no rain to ruin their parade. How foolish of him to even consider that by a minute. 

 

‘What do you mean date you?’ Junhoe asked, a little startled, his cheeks warming up by the second, a vibrant shade of red appearing, his eyes wide at the boy in front of him at the cafeteria they were currently in. 

‘Yes, date me. Like, just pretend to do so. Just for sometime.’ Jinhwan repeated his offer, acting like that was the most common request someone could ever make; like he was just talking about his grocery shopping list. 

‘I- W-why are you asking me that?’ 

Jinhwan sighed heavily, dropping his shoulders and changing his previous soft expression with a much more annoyed one. ‘Because I told my mom that I had a boyfriend, so she would stop setting me up on the horrible blind dates she’s been sending me for three months.’ 

‘Wow.’ Junhoe chuckled a little at his friend desperation on that matter, still feeling a little too overwhelmed with the suggestion. He was deeply thinking as his friend shared his stress and frustration on that topic, as he made a long speech on how he couldn’t take it anymore, how he was feeling like a prize which his mom was trying to give someone else. He was thinking about his own feelings, about whether that would help his uncontrollable crush or not. The answer was probably not but could he be strong enough to say no for whatever Jinhwan asked from him? He should be right on that moment, the situation could make him hurt and hopeless. ‘But why me? You can just randomly take some of your dates and that would be it.’ 

‘Because you’re my best friend! And my family loves you lots; it’d be perfect. C’mon! It’s not like we’ll actually dating or something’ he laughed. Well, it was not like Junhoe wanted that after all, right? It was not like something that he dreamed about for years now, absolutely not. 

He should say not. He must say no. No is the answer for that question, a big, giant, skyscraper like no. ‘Ok, fine.’ But he didn’t. 

 

And it was fine at first. It felt like he was dreaming in reality, like some sort of daydream. His family being so happy for them, telling him that they’ve expected that for so long, that they were really just made for each other, that they were perfect. It was everything that Junhoe wanted to hear, it was what he wanted to live. But as the door closed when they got home, a strike of reality would always hit him hard. ‘Thank you for being the greatest friend ever, man’ as a goodnight, after fingers intertwined, soft chuckles, light touches and heads resting on shoulders. He would think for a mere second that it could be real, that he could share feelings for Junhoe, but the reality came without missing a single night. 

Jinhwan wasn’t also trying to hide his constant dates, his one night stands, his always busy side. But why Junhoe was even expecting that, the boy was always like that, the fact that they had a secret fake relationship wouldn’t stop him. He took it for the time it would be needed, he would have to handle it along with the feelings inside of his chest. Feelings that he couldn’t understand why he still managed to keep when he thought about all the other people that could be with Jinhwan that wasn't himself. 

 

But there were times. 

 

‘What are we doing on Valentine’s Day, babe?’ Jinhwan asked from his spot on the sofa, as Junhoe prepared the popcorn for their movie night. HIs own idea, for once in a lifetime. 

‘W-what do you mean?’ 

‘What are we doing? We should go out since we’re dating.’ Jinhwan shot him a smirk with those perfect lips. How could he play like that with his poor weak heart, that should be illegal. 

‘I- we’re- I don’t know’ 

Jinhwan laughed at the other boy’s twisted tongue. ‘I’m just kidding. But we could grab a pizza or something if you wish.’ 

 

On their way to the amusement park on that day, it really felt like a real date; like a couple going on a date and not just two friends. Jinhwan seeming a little too clingy form what he usually was, a little too touchy. It felt like what Junhoe wished to be his everyday reality. Passing through the entrance and grabbing some of those cute headbands, matching ones. A perfect weekends for Junhoe could be ended just like that. 

Sharing a cotton candy on the line to the Ferris Wheel, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, about unnecessary stuff, uninterested. Junhoe could feel like his puzzle had been completed. He felt the warmness inside of him, he felt like it could be real somehow. He couldn’t be seeing that so wrong. 

When Jinhwan kissed him on the top of the ride, as the whole lit city stood as their landscape, he felt as if his heart had stopped, like that moment was made just for them to enjoy and that everything else would be left behind. Everything that was broken found its place, everything that was hurt was healed somehow. He could see some sort of hope for his hopeless feelings once, he could sense it. 

But just like the Cinderella tale, as that day faded to an end, his dream also met the very familiar end. ‘I love you, my friend. Thank you for a great time like always.’ How could he tell him he loved him like that was nothing? He didn’t love him, he didn’t mean it. Why was he doing that, why. 

 

‘You can’t keep this up, Junhoe’ Donghyuk exclaimed, in a much worried tone as he once again comforted a crying boy at night. ‘It’s been a year, you’ve been hurting yourself for a year now.’ 

‘I can’t understand why he does that? Why does he keep giving me hope just to take it away on the next second? WHY?’ 

‘Because that’s him, you know it. He’s like that, he’s not someone who gets attached, or who does relationship or whatever. He’s just like that and you have to understand it.’ 

‘I’m trying to be the best for him but why am I not enough?’ his voice cracking from all of that hurt inside of him, tears streaming down his face non-stop. 

‘You can’t keep on taking all this pain just to make someone happy, think about you for a second, Junhoe! This needs to stop.’ 

 

It needed. It took a lot of time, it took a lot of his mind and his feelings for that. He tried, he did it all. He pretended everything, he faked happiness, he hid away the truth for so long that he didn’t even know what he was doing, he didn’t even know who was him anymore. But how could he ever say no to Jinhwan. He couldn’t, he should’ve said it from the start but he couldn’t. He needed the strength, he needed to be strong and end this but it seemed so hard even between all of those tearful nights. 

The first way out that came to his mind would be trying to ignore him. He needed that, Donghyuk was totally right for a long time and he couldn’t let himself be played anymore. For an year he did it to himself but that night, that moment on the amusement park was what he needed to keep in mind to make it stop. 

 

Rejected calls, unanswered texts, hiding away on campus, whatever he could do to avoid direct confrontation was being done. He stopped going to the cafeteria where they ate everyday, he stopped passing through common stops. But he knew Jinhwan was more persistent than that. The knock on his dorm door Friday night was known. They had scheduled a movie for that Friday, he knew that, but he was too busy ignoring Jinhwan and trying to handle his broken heart to care about that through the busy week. 

‘So are you talking to me now or not?’ not even a hi to start the night. Junhoe chose not to answer that question, feeling too weak for that, sensing that he would just start crying on his first word. ‘Are we not then? Can you please just tell me what happened?’ 

Junhoe took a deep sigh, faced the wall on his right side, avoiding direct eye contact, that would just make it all worse. ‘We got to stop’ 

‘Stop what?’ 

‘This fake dating thing that’s been happening. I’m out, I can’t do that anymore.’ 

‘W-what, why? Why are you saying this? No! I need you to be with me for my family?! I told you, and.. I thought we were having fun’ 

‘Fun? Having fun?’ Tears started to form on the back of Junhoe’s eyes as he took the courage to look into Jinhwan’s ones. ‘Jinhwan, I will ask you this once and for all.’ He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, calming his heart, trying his best to do so at least. Jinhwan waited for the question with a much confused expression. ‘Do you have feelings for me, somehow?’ 

‘I- Of course, you’re my best friend, I love you.’ 

‘No. Feelings not as best friends. I love not as in best friends. You know what I asked you.’ 

‘I- W-why are you asking me this?’ Jinhwan tried to avoid that question, Junhoe knew why but he prefered not to hear it from the boy’s mouth anyways. The tears that started to appear began streaming down Junhoe’s red tinted cheeks. 

‘Because I love you. And you know that don’t you? You know that and I can’t handle it anymore. I did it all for you, I changed everything for you, I created this lie for you because I love you so bad. I pretended I was okay when I wasn’t, I pretended I was strong enough when I wasn’t. And now I can’t anymore, I can’t take it so please, if that was all fake, let’s just end it.’ He couldn’t stop crying as he poured his heart out like that; Jinhwan’s expression being a mixture of surprise and sadness. 

‘I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t. I’m sorry, Junhoe, I-’ 

‘Was it all just fake for you? Our time together, our dates, you even kissed me. It meant nothing?’ 

‘It’s- not like it meant nothing but I- I can’t give you what you need, Junhoe. I can’t. We were just dating for my family and having a good time together. I’m- really sorry that I made you think like that.’ 

 

He said he was sorry, but he couldn’t be more sorry than Junhoe was for himself. He should’ve known. He should’ve just told him to stop and that was it. But he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he was weak and now he had to face the truth. He had to let that beautiful flower that he had raised on such impossible dream die. It had to fade away, all of that needed to go away with his tears. He would’ve to heal with time, as they say time heals everything. It would have to work. He would make it work on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> I just thought about fake dating because the name of the song is Fake Love. That's the pun, sorry, hahahaha 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! I promise I do write happy things!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet  
> See ya!


End file.
